1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a touch panel having a color-filtering function and a color LCD panel having a touch-control function.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information era, the reliance on electronic products is increasing. The electronic products including mobile phones, handheld personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones have pervaded everywhere in our daily life. Some of the electronic products may integrate touch panels into display panels, so as to result in a formation of a color touch display panel and enable users to see relatively large display frames and operate the device in a simple operation mode when considering restricted volumes of the miniature electronic products.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional color touch display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a color touch display panel 100 includes a display panel 110 and a touch panel 120 bonding to the display panel 110 through a double-sided tape 130. The display panel 110 is, for example, a flat display panel, such as an LCD panel which can achieve a color display effect, an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel, and so on. The touch panel 120 is a digital capacitance touch panel including a plurality of stripe upper electrodes 122, a plurality of stripe lower electrodes 124, and a dielectric layer 126 disposed between the upper electrodes 122 and the lower electrodes 124. As the touch panel 120 is adhered to the display panel 110 through the double-sided tape 130, the color touch display panel 100 is characterized by the touch-control function and the color display function. Nevertheless, the double-sided tape 130 is merely attached to edges of the display panel 110 and the touch panel 120, such that a gap G exists between the touch panel 120 and the display panel 110. Due to the difference in refraction index of media, as the light passes through the gap G, the display quality is worsened because of light leakage of the display panel 110 or a reduction of light transmittance. Besides, the touch panel 120 and the display panel 110 adhered to each other results in an unlikelihood of reducing the thickness of the color touch display panel 100, such that the market demand on miniature electronic products cannot be satisfied.
On the other hand, FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional color touch display panel. Referring to FIG. 2, a color touch display panel 200 is similar to the color touch display panel 100, while the difference therebetween lies in that the touch panel 120 is adhered to the display panel 110 through an optical glue 230 in the color touch display panel 200. An area between the display panel 110 and the touch panel 120 is completely coated by the optical glue 230. Thus, it is rather unlikely for the color touch display panel 200 to have light leakage, and thus the color touch display panel 200 is characterized by a favorable display quality. Unfortunately, the optical glue 230 requires higher costs, and the thickness of the color touch display panel 200 stays unchanged. Furthermore, the reliability of the optical glue 230 is reduced after the optical glue 230 is used for a long period of time. Based on the above, the conventional color touch display panel is neither capable of catering to the trend of compactness and lightness required by the miniature electronic products nor able to achieve a desirable display quality of the touch-control display panel.